


It is too dangerous to go alone

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: (and too heartbreaking to go together)“Will you forgive me?” Tsuna wondered.





	It is too dangerous to go alone

"Will you forgive me?" Tsuna wondered. He leaned against the locked door.

The pounding on the door that separated them from him paused. "Open the door, Tsunayoshi," Kyoya growled.

"Will you forgive me?" Tsuna repeated, straining to hear their voices.

"Yes!" Takeshi shouted. "Just open the door Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-sama!" Hayato screamed.

"Open the door!" Chrome cried out.

"Don't do this, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said.

"Tsuna-nii! You promised! You promised we would go back together!" Lambo cried.

"I will punch down the door!" Ryohei shouted.

Tsuna smiled, knowing that was an empty threat. The door was solid steel. There would be no punching through it. There would be no opening it either, not from his side. Tsuna had destroyed the keypad. His friends had no choice but go further in and out the other exit.

By then it would be too late.

"Thank you for being my friends," Tsuna said.

Silence before the pounding started again.

Tsuna looked to the horizon, at the zombies beginning to gather. He gently touched the bite wound he received last night, knowing he had less than a day before the infection turned him into the same mindless monster.

He had seen his friends to safety. Now all there was left to do was to take down as many as he could before killing himself.

Tsuna didn't want to leave them with the image of him as a monster.

**Author's Note:**

>  **wolkwalker** drew fanart. Find it [here](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/post/164205858708/wofwalker-tsuna-didnt-want-to-leave-them)
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
